


Good Boy

by Sluttymatsu



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bottom tord, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Face Slapping, Felching, Kinda, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Snowballing, Top Tom, power bottom Tord, tord is probably wearing panties but its unconfirmed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7937224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sluttymatsu/pseuds/Sluttymatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom takes his anger out in the way of slightly kinky sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> its 3 am and im rlly horny
> 
> they have an established relationship or smthn...they have negotiated kinks, they are A OK, ready to go

Tom and Tord were in their combined room, currently naked.  Tom had dragged him there without thinking after Tord made some comment about him being stupid, and it had turned into an aggressive make out session that evolved into the current situation.  Tom was unzipping his pants and sliding them off, pulling his hard cock free from his boxers and slapping it against Tord's left cheek. Tord shifted his head to allow it into his mouth.

"Good boy," Tom said under his breath.  Tord shuddered and let out a low whine. "Yeah, just like that," Tom cooed as Tord took his dick into his throat.  He grabbed his hair and held him flush against his pelvis, then pulled his hair back and began thrusting into Tord's throat. Tord moaned quietly as Tom face fucked him, drooling around his dick and letting his eyes roll up to look at Tom. He pulled himself off of Tom's dick and shrugged off his sweater and his jeans, leaving his underwear on, and then laid down on the bed.  Tom climbed over him. "Tell me what you want."

"Fuck me," Tord grumbled. Tom grinned down at him.

"What was that?"

"You heard me," Tord said, and as soon as the words were at Tom back-handed him. Tord groaned low in his throat. "Fuck me, please, daddy." He tried, voice slightly higher.

Tom shifted down and slid off Tord's underwear, tossing them aside before grabbing the lube of the bedside table and coating four of his fingers. He slowly slides two into Tord, scissoring his fingers inside and thrusting a bit before adding the third and fourth.  Tord is a mewling mess under him, grabbing his own chest and rubbing his nipples.

"Ah, please, fuck me," Tord tried again.  Tom slid his fingers up and aligned his thick cock with Tord's entrance, pushing in.  He stopped for a moment once he was to the hilt, giving Tord a minute to adjust before pulling out and thrusting back in. He set up a steady rhythm, increasing the pace slowly to tease Tord. "Oh god, faster," Tord moaned loudly.  Tom stopped and he attempted to fuck himself against Tom's dick, and Tom brought his hands down to his neck and pressed down. Tord groaned lowly in his throat and Tom began thrusting again, setting up a fast, brutal pace.

"Such a good boy," Tom praised, receiving a shudder. He dug his fingers deeper into Tord's throat before letting go and gripping his hips.

"Your cock feels so good," Tord whimpered, meeting Tom's thrusts. His eyes were rolled back and his mouth was open, drool rolling down his face. "So good, _fuck_...!" Tom was rubbing against Tord's prostate.  "Fuck! Right there, _yes, harder,"_ Tom increased his pace, the headboard of the bed thudding against the wall loudly every half a second.  Tord was moaning and gasping loudly, 'daddy' thrown in there every know and then.  "I'm gonna cum!" He whined loudly, tensing up as he came, cum spattering onto his and Tom's stomachs.  Tom thrusted in all the way and stopped moving, letting himself cum deep inside of Tord.  He pulled out after, backing up and leaning down.

"Wh..what are you doing?" Tord stared down at Tom, who was still grabbing his hips and now licking Tord's open entrance, his own seed dripping out and into his mouth.  He came back up when he was done, pressing his lips against Tord's who opened his mouth to allow Tom to push his own cum inside. Tord swallowed the cum pushed into his mouth. Tom slid his hand to Tord's limp dick, pumping him enough to get him hard and then going down to bob his head up and down Tord's dick.  Tord keened loudly, gripping Tom's hair and shuddering before coming again.  Tom swallowed Tord's load and went back up to peck him on the lips before dropping next to him and groaning.

Tord figured he'd have to piss Tom off more often.

**Author's Note:**

> *sweaitng* hoo boi,,,
> 
> this is bad i wrote it in like 20 mins im so sorryy,,
> 
> k ill mw


End file.
